Asuka
|birth_place=Osaka, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida, United States |billed=Osaka, Japan |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Yuki Ishikawa |debut=June 16, 2004 |retired= }} Kanako Urai (浦井 佳奈子 Urai Kanako, born September 26, 1981) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Kana (華名 Kana). Signed to WWE and performs on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Asuka (明日華 Asuka). She is a former two-time WWE Global Champion and a former NXT Women's Champion. Her techniques include various kicks and submission holds, leading to a reputation for a stiff wrestling style. She has also worked as a freelance graphic designer and video game journalist, and through her work with Microsoft, she has been sponsored by the company, wearing an Xbox 360 logo on her gear. She started her professional wrestling career in the AtoZ promotion in June 2004, where she remained until retiring in March 2006. She returned to the ring a year and a half later, starting to work as a freelancer for promotions such as JWP Joshi Puroresu, NEO Japan Ladies Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Wave, Smash, Wrestling New Classic, and Reina Joshi Puroresu. Her achievements include winning the JWP Openweight Championship, NEO Tag Team Championship, Reina World Women's Championship, Smash Diva Championship, and Wave Tag Team Championship. In 2015, Urai signed a developmental deal with WWE. In December 2015, Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter stated that Urai "may be the best worker in WWE, man or woman". Professional wrestling career 'Early career (2004–2010)' 'Pro Wrestling Wave (2008, 2010–2015)' 'Smash (2010–2012)' 'United States (2011–2014)' 'Wrestling New Classic (2012)' 'Reina Joshi Puroresu (2014–2015)' 'Other promotions (2010–2015)' 'WWE (2015–present)' 'NXT (2015–2016)' 'SmackDown (2016–present)' Asuka made her main roster debut on the November 22, 2016 episode of SmackDown where she faced Candice LeRae in a title match for LeRae's Global Championship, where she won the title, but Melissa cashed-in her Money in the Bank contract to win the title and ended Asuka reign at about five minutes. This set-up a triple threat match between Asuka, Melissa and LeRae at Armageddon for the title but Melissa retained the title. Asuka then face off with Melissa for the title once more on the January 10, 2017 episode of SmackDown Asuka successfully won the title back, this meant that Asuka would be champion heading into Elimination Chamber as the title will not be defended at the Royal Rumble, due to time restraints. On the January 31 and February 7 episodes of SmackDown Naomi, Taya Valkyrie, Candice LeRae, Melissa and Emma all qualified for the elimination chamber match for the Global Championship against Asuka. At the event Asuka successfully defended the title eliminating both Taya Valkryie and Candice LeRae. On the March 7, 2017 episode of SmackDown Asuka once again successfully defended her title defeating Mickie James and Naomi in a triple threat match. She would then defeat Women's Royal Rumble match winner Kimber Lee at WrestleMania 33 to retain her title, she would again retain her title on the April 4 episode of SmackDown ''against Candice LeRae. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **'Asuka Lock (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors) **Spin kick *'Signature moves' **Back fist **Ankle lock, sometimes followed by a german suplex **Flying cross armbar **Roundhouse kick **'Running hip attack **STF *'Nickname(s)' **'"The Empress of Tomorrow"' **"Kana-chan" **"Sekai no Kana" ("The World Famous") *'Entrance themes' **"Sakura Wars Theme" by Chisa Yokoyama **"The Sun Rises" by Rei Kondoh **"Sadism" by Tsutomu Toya (used while teaming with Mio Shirai) **'"The Future"' by CFO$ (NXT; September 23, 2015–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (5 times) *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' **JWP Openweight Championship (1 time) **Best Bout Award (2013) vs. Arisa Nakajima on December 15 **Enemy Award (2013) *'Kuzu Pro' **Kuzu Pro Diva Championship (1 time) *'NEO Japan Ladies Pro Wrestling' **NEO Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nanae Takahashi *'Osaka Joshi Pro Wrestling' **One Day Tag Tournament (2011) – with Mio Shirai *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 1 'of the top 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2017. **Woman of the Year (2017) *'Pro Wrestling Wave **Wave Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ayumi Kurihara (1) and Mio Shirai (1) **Catch the Wave (2011) **Dual Shock Wave (2011) – with Ayumi Kurihara *'Reina Joshi Puroresu' **Reina World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Arisa Nakajima **Reina World Women's Championship (1 time) **Reina World Tag Team Championship Tournament (2014) – with Arisa Nakajima *'Smash' **Smash Diva Championship (2 times) **Smash Diva Championship Tournament (2011) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Lena on August 20 *'WWE' **WWE Global Championship (2 times) **Trish Stratus Battle Royal (2018) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Women's Championship (1 time) Category:NXT Women's Champions